


Waltzing Notes

by PhantomSpade



Category: 22/7 | ナナブンノニジュウニ | Nanabun no Nijuuni (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Piano, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: The piano provides a special place in Miu's heart. But the experience of playing it becomes much greater when Sakura plays beside her.
Relationships: Fujima Sakura/Takigawa Miu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Waltzing Notes

**Author's Note:**

> 22/7 (c) Yasushi Akimoto, Aniplex, Sony Music Records

Miu loves playing the piano. Whenever there is one, she has thought of sitting down and play a few keys on it, letting herself get lost into the gentle melody that flows from her fingers. It is the same feeling she got when she had her old keyboard. She isn't like Beethoven or Mozart, but she is good at it nevertheless. 

There was, of course, a period of time where Miu lost her passion for playing music. Her world lost its color and she believed that she would never regain it. The melodic sounds of the piano keys had faded from her thoughts.

Then the fateful day when she became a part of 22/7, her heart opened up again. She hesitated at first, but her experiences with the group has helped her grow. And with that, not only does she have friends, but she has gained her first love. 

Miu couldn't ask for more. 

* * *

A shiny piano sits elegantly in the practice room, its refined appearance making it out of place here. Miu is only there to pick up something she left behind from the last session, but she feels tempted to play it. She has enough time before the studio close up, so a song or two can't hurt. 

With her mind made up, Miu walks over to the instrument and carefully sits herself on the ebony bench. She sees that there is already a music sheet set on top, a rather easy song to her relief. 

And so she begins. 

The coldness of the keys relaxes her a bit at each stroke, fingers moving into the rhythm of the song as Miu loses herself into the melody. It isn't fast, the tempo slow and careful as her moving hands. It is as soft as her voice, like she is singing through this instrument. 

The song comes to a close as Miu slows down more until she stops. She releases a breath as she leans away from the keys, feeling as if any weight she had on her shoulders has been lifted. 

With a small smile, Miu murmurs to herself, "I wonder if I'll play again at our next concert..." 

"Ah, Miu! There you are!" 

The blue-haired girl jumps at the voice and swivels her head towards the entrance. She calms down when she sees Sakura standing there with a warm smile. 

"Oh, hello Sakura." 

Sakura walks over to Miu, looking at her with interest. "I thought I heard a piano playing when I was walking by. Were you practicing?" 

Miu smiles shyly. "Not really. I was...just playing a song while there's still time..." 

Sakura gives out a pleasant hum. Miu sometimes wonder how she ended up with such a wonderful person like her. To her, she is like the sun to her moon. 

"Say Miu, have you ever played together with someone?" Sakura asks. 

Miu shakes her head. She has always played by herself ever since she has practiced. Before, she wouldn't be comfortable with sharing the piano with someone. But now, she doesn't really mind the idea. 

Then Sakura asks, "Can I play the piano with you?" 

Miu's eye widen in surprise. "I didn't know you played piano, Sakura." 

The blond giggles a bit and scratches her cheek with a sheepish grin. "I had taken some lessons when I was little. It was something I wanted to try out." 

Now Miu is interested. Every day in their relationship, the pair learn many things about each other that make their love deepen. Every little detail of the blond is what Miu loves about her. 

With her silent permission, the blond sits besides Miu, the other girl blushing at the close proximity as she scoots a bit to give her girlfriend more room. 

"It's been a long time since I've played it. I might be out of practice, so forgive me if I make any wrong notes, ahehe..." 

True to her word, when Sakura begins her part, she hits a few wrong keys, creating a shaky tune. But Miu doesn't stop her. She looks on encourangly as the blond's playing gradually comes together into a different melody. Compared to Miu's way of playing, Sakura's is a little fast on the tempo yet it is surprisingly graceful and smooth. Miu finds herself already captivated by the blond's music. 

As she keeps playing, Sakura glances at her and nods to her. Miu looks at her in confusion for a moment before realizing what the blond is conveying to her.

With a little confidence, Miu puts her hands back on the keys and begins playing. The differences in tune is rather apparent, Miu's soft and careful melody to Sakura's quick and elegant notes. 

Then slowly, the two start to synchronize and the song becomes something new. A blend of loving and gentle notes into a soothing tune that speaks out from their hearts. Miu can sense the warmth from their shared playing. 

It is their own song. 

They continue to play until the song ends, their hands coming to join together as they press the same key. The two look at each other and share a soft smile, though Sakura's is a little brighter than Miu's. 

"This was fun, Miu! Can we do it again sometime?" 

Miu blushes a bit, but her smile becomes wider. She did have fun with Sakura and enjoyed hearing her play the piano for the first time. 

She would love to create more songs with her. 

"Yes, I love to." 


End file.
